The Function of the Toxin Probes and Assays Core is to provide analytical support to each of the four Research Projects (RP1-4) and to the other Facility Core (FC2). Support will be in the form of (1) toxin standards, (2) toxin antibodies, synaptosomes and pulmonary receptors to be used as reagents for specific binding assays, (3) new toxin-related reagents that may include derivative, natural, or synthetic brevetoxin antagonists, new brevetoxins, mixtures mimicking natural bloom samples, and radiolabeled products, (4) spectroscopy (FTIR, 1-D & 2-D NMR, LC-MS and HR-MS) as structural chemistry support for materials isolated from aerosols, water, and mammalian tissues, (5) HPLC separation assistance, both quantitation and methods development, (6) detection expertise and assays for enzyme-linked immunoassay (ELISA) in the laboratory and in the field as well as ELISA kits provided to RPs in support of their laboratory activities requiring range-finding or very rapid turnaround, (7) imtnunocytochemical analyses of tissue and cell samples, and (8) isolation and cultivation of Karenia species present in active red tides to determine the toxigenic origin of brevetoxins.